


what happened last night

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's someone following wonshik to his house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happened last night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

it isn't until he's a few blocks away from his house that wonshik realizes that he's being followed.  
it makes the little thin hairs at the back of his neck stand straight, his stride get more urgent.  
_hell_ , he even tries to run at some point -- but the stranger doesn't seem to care, limping behind him at a weirdly swift pace.  
by the time he reaches his neighborhood, he's scared shitless, trembling fingers fiddling with the keys in the front pocket of his jeans. he doesn't even have the heart to take a peek at the man - the _thing?_ \- behind his shoulders, too scared of the possibility of it having caught up to his pace.  
the sight of the chromed front door of his apartment building makes his heart speed up, and he jumps inside belly first, like a little kid leaping into the water.  
he closes the door with a thud (mentally curses himself, knowing that the landlord - a harsh, childless old lady - would attribute that 2am racket to him, the only young man in the palace) and takes a deep breath, heading towards the stairs.  
it's then that he sees him -- a young man around his age standing next to the front door, warm eyes looking right into his own.  
he didn't see or hear him get inside, and that's when he speaks that wonshik realizes, his whole body freezing up in place.  
"i'm sorry if i scared you," the man says, affable. "i first followed you because i was bored and lonely and," he fiddles with his sleeves, looking a mix between shy and nervous, "when i realized that you could see me, well, _i felt bad_."  
"w-what do you mean i could see you?" wonshik stutters, confused. his hair is still standing up and he has a cold sweat. "anyone would've seen a man following them so closely. i was scared shitless! i thought you wanted to murder me."  
the man - "jaehwan," he said, "that's _kind of_ my name." - smiles fondly, like you would to a little kid, as if wonshik just said the most endearingly stupid thing that he could think of.  
"see, wonshik," he says, clearly amused, ( _and how the hell does he know his name?_ ) "you couldn't be any more wrong about that."  
"i'm actually kind of _dead_ , you know," he chuckles, "hit by a truck while i was doing my pizza deliveries."  
wonshik stands petrified, incapable of speaking a word more.  
"aw, it's okay, _it's okay_ ," jaehwan makes some eloquent _let it go_ gestures and goes on. "it was like 20 years ago anyway. i'm _over it_."  
jaehwan talks a lot for a dead guy, and without even realizing wonshik's goosebumps ease down, his heart rate goes back to normal, and he even lets jaehwan into his house, into his room.  
he would've been his type if he wasn't dead, wonshik thinks with a pang of regret just as jaehwan takes his hand into his own -- it's warm and feels too real, and all wonshik wants to do is kiss him.  
the clock on his nightstand reminds him that it's 4am; it's 4am and he's kissing a dead boy, a boy whose dead lips still feel like toothpaste and a little bit of sugar.  
his hands are warm under wonshik's shirt, so _alive_ , and wonshik thinks that maybe - just maybe - he can forget about it for the night.

it's past noon when he wakes up, the smell of pancakes and warm coffee coming from the kitchen and jaehwan nowhere to be seen.  
there's no trace of him around wonshik’s little apartment but the smell of his skin lingering in the bedsheets, and wonshik wonders if he will ever see him again.  
he recalls what happened with jaehwan the night before and his cheeks burn from embarrassment and a need for more.  
jaehwan’s warm, sweaty palms on his neck, his sticky lips on his jaw, his weight on him; everything far too _real_ and vivid to have been a dream.  
all the things that jaehwan told him the night before seem so silly in the light of the day, and he wonders if it was all a lie, all a sick prank that he played just to get in his pants.  
he lets out a tired sigh. maybe he will ask him if he ever sees him again.

it’s only when he comes back from groceries, in the evening, that he notices the tiny strip of paper balled up on the floor next to his bed.  
it looks like it has been tossed there on purpose, probably hoping that it would go unnoticed.  
wonshik’s hands are trembling as he unrolls the little note, the messily scribbled words piercing him like knives.

_i wanted to know love before going.  
thank you x_


End file.
